When Despair Turns Things Around
by NaiShiteru
Summary: Shizuo helps Shinra to experiment on Izaya, which gets him genderbent for fifteen days. To make up for it, Shinra sends him to a luxury hotel with Shizuo by his side. Everything goes wrong, leaving the two characters dealing with many awkard situations.


**Disclaimer:** Durarara! is not mine. It's Ryohgo Narita. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun.

I'd like to thank my lovely betareader LovefromSlytherin-AMLF! She gave me lots of tips to use in the story, which I wouldn't have even noticed if she hadn't pointed out, so yeah. :)

_Enjoy!_

_This story is Shizaya, so yeah, don't like, don't read._

* * *

><p>"IZAYA!" A voice shouted. The people who were walking around suddenly stopped and stepped aside; the mothers kept their children behind them, the shopkeepers took their products away, and the most intelligent Street band members ran away, everyone for the same reason: They knew what was going to happen.<p>

"The usual spectacle in Ikebukuro." A girl with brown hair and pink goggles on her head whispered to her friend, obviously a foreigner, as if she was trying to explain a natural fact.

A relatively small figure ran as fast as possible through a dark alley. His raven black hair fluttered against the wind. His red, scarlet eyes were shining; as if they were enjoying the adrenaline kick he was experiencing. His body was tiny, and the clothes he was wearing fit it perfectly. His V Neck black shirt was ripped in two, but the owner didn't seem to care. His jeans were still complete, and not tore up, and the jacket he was wearing, a brownish black one, with fur on the end of its sleeves and body, revealed that he was carefree person. He didn't look like an awfully rich man, and he didn't behave like one; that was absolutely clear. Soon, he disappeared in the darkness, then the man who had shouted before ran behind. His blonde hair fell on his angered face. Blue tinted sunglasses sat on the bridge of his nose, and his eyes were filled with anger and rage. His shirt was covered by a black vest, and his bow wasn't tied, as if he had been in a fight. The slim pants completed his uniform, whose appearance fitted the one of a bartender. He stopped and pulled a STOP sign out of the ground, then he threw it away, trying to hit the black haired male. Seeing how this had no effect, he started to run again.

His unstable, distanced strides made him gain velocity, and while he was panting, longing for air he tried to shout. "You're not going to run away this time, Izaya!" Meanwhile, he tried to aim for the other male, but as soon as he got to the alley, he saw his efforts were in vain.

Stopping, his hands on his knees, and breathing heavily, he tried to say some words. It looked like if he was mouthing the other's name. "Y-You!" He finally managed to say

He turned around and saw some people staring curiously at him. They looked scared when the blonde noticed them, and quickly ran away as soon as they saw he had recovered his breathing. The brown-eyed man shook his head, trying to ignore the people, breathed slowly and simply walked off, like nothing had happened.

The people started to walk away, whispering and forgetting about what they saw. "Today was far more interesting than other times," some girls squealed. The other girls nodded and soon they started talking about other, less interesting things.

While the bartender walked he thought about everything what had just happened. It had always been like that, since he could remember, they had attacked each other like that. With the years it had gotten more intense, but still, he had almost no reason for hating him. Again, almost. He saw his boss walking towards him, he greeted him with a muted wave.

The dreadlocked man smiled at him and positioned his glasses. "Shizuo. There you are, I've been looking for you." He said with an unusual cheery vive.

"Good day, Tom-san." The blonde haired said as he shook his head. Then he remembered who the man was, and tied his bow correctly before asking his usual questions.. "What is it? Who is it today?"

Shizuo's boss laughed at his friend's forgetfulness. "Nobody. I gave you a free day, don't you remember? No, this time it's _something _else. I got a call from your friend Shinra. He said something weird, but at the end it seems like if he didn't intend to call you." Tom said. "Anyway, I was going to Russian Sushi, do you want to come?" He invited.

Shizuo sighed while he combed his hair. Shinra was so pesky sometimes, but if the doctor had called his boss, then it _had_ to be something important. "No, Tom-san. It's fine. I'll pay him a visit. I've wanted to talk to Celty, too." He remembered as well.

Shinra and his girlfriend Celty lived in an apartment, a really big one. It had a terrace and it was perfectly nice. He had always hated the smell of clinics, but with the years, and his almost daily visits to the hospital, Shizuo had gotten accustomed, and even thought of his friends' house as a 'lovely' one. He pressed the button of the elevator, and just when he was going to enter the main room, he stopped because he heard some voices.

"Hah, you're funny Shinra. _No way_ I'm taking that thing." Oh god, how Shizuo's world went down. His enemy, Izaya Orihara was right there. His hands started to shake, probably wanting to beat everything up, but he somehow managed to resist.

"Come on, Izaya! You know you have to help me." Shinra whined. Although Shizuo wasn't seeing him, he just imagined his friend's expression, and almost laughed.

"I said no. You know what happens with your bizarre experiments, what if I die just when I drink that…_thing_?" Izaya sounded disgusted. Then he coughed, and the ex-bartender could hear how he left the chair "Besides, you haven't even told me what that 'medicine' is for."

Another chair was thrown to the ground "Come on, I have done so many favours for you…and you don't even want to help a friend out?" Just at that moment, Celty opened the door and Shizuo stepped in, overwhelmed because of his enemy's presence.

Izaya zipped up his jacket and smiled perversely at the blonde, while he bowed. "Oh, my, Shizu-chan! Shinra, I think it's my turn to say farewell. And yes, I decline your offer to drink up some weird beverage. So, bye!" And with those words, Izaya fled quickly before Shizuo's eyes, without him being able to say anything, nor even hit him.

He turned around, facing Shinra, so closely that he was able to feel his breathing, then he took him by the collar while he asked him the usual thing he would ask if he had seen Izaya: "What was the flea doing here?"

The underground doctor smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Izaya? You see, I was going to make him drink something, but he fled before he could even taste it. Sheesh… I wanted to try this out so badly."

Curiosity was the thing Shizuo felt while hearing the doctor's explanation. "May I ask…what happens if you drink that?" he asked bluntly. It wasn't because he cared about the flea, or what would happen if he drank it, just because he felt like asking.

Shinra giggled, girl-like, while tying his tie again. "It's a secret, but I promise something, it will be hilarious." After some moments, the small doctor changed his opinion. "Won't you help me, Shizuo?"

Shizuo didn't have to think for a long time, before he remembered the last accident the doctor caused. Then, ten more popped up in Shizuo's mind. It wasn't really difficult to predict what had happened after that. Some of them were really funny, but, again, he had to work for money, and he wasn't going to make it if something bad happened to him.

"No way I'm drinking that, Shinra." He declined, still thinking about how he would survive without the little amount of money he won.

The doctor sighed, and then he shook his head, in a thoughtful way. "Oh, well…Then you'll have to help me in another thing. You will have to make Izaya drink this, without noticing this is the 'weird beverage'. Do you follow me?" Shinra asked, smiling mischievously. In Shizuo's mind, the idea of revenge popped up.

Shizuo knew the kind of people the flea dealt with, but then… "So much for having some fun: if it's going to kill him; then yes. Give me that bottle!" He said, snapping it out and smiling.

Knowing what was on Shizuo's mind, the doctor quickly reassured. "Well, it won't kill Izaya, but it'll make him suffer." He said "I just want to try this out for a friend of mine. If it works on Izaya, then I can give it to him as well."

"What is going to happen to that…flea?" Shizuo said, losing interest in the idea, and shivering at a recent thought. "I don't want to have two Izayas suddenly running around Ikebukuro or something."

"I can't tell you, but you'll laugh. The only thing you have to promise is that you will stay by him, and then tell me everything that happens."

Shizuo nodded and went out of the room, looking for Izaya as he walked on the street. He thought about the flea's rapidity, so he ran, hoping to find him somewhere. He asked Simon, in front of the big Russian sushi restaurant, between all the people who were passing by, trying to avoid the big, weird Russian. He then ran behind the restaurant and between the green park where he usually met with Celty. A back alley was giving a bad feeling, so he didn't doubt it, when he decided to look there. The high, destroyed buildings gave a shadow, which covered the whole street. It was a dead end, the usual place where he had to give up on following Izaya. Then he looked at the ground as he tried to see someone in the darkness. His black shoes hit something, and progressively, the hands of the blonde slammed against the floor, which smelled weird.

Once his eyes accustomed to the darkness, he could recognize a stain in front of him. It was dark, and it smelled like iron. It was blood. The blonde was accustomed to that sort of thing, since his job consisted in hitting people, to get money back. Tom didn't want him to hit them, but he usually lost his patience. Anyway, he recognized the blood and noticed it was fresh, so he stood up, hoping to find a certain, pesky flea there. The echoes of voices resounded on the street, and he stood up, seeing his enemy and some other person. They were fighting, Shizuo assumed.

Something looked different, though. Izaya had a bag with him; Shizuo recognized it because it landed right before Shizuo's feet. Then he ran and continued the battle with the other one. He carefully slipped the bottle into the bag and hid. The steps were always further away, but he didn't care. He had just done his job, so he rushed and went out of the dark alley.

Once he was out there, he leaned against the wall and waited for Izaya to come out. Soon, a pair of jeans, the sound of cloth grazing, and the crazy laughter were noticeable. He was grinning, aiming the victory.

"Haha, so tired. That's what happens when you don't eat enough, I guess. " He said to himself as he dipped his hand into his bag, pulling out the bottle Shizuo placed in there not moments before. "But…I don't recall putting this there. Well, here goes nothing." He gulped the whole liquid fast, without noticing the angered, ex bartender's face.

"Wow, I would really wish to have some ootoro…Well…it doesn't matter. I'll get it later." Izaya started to walk, but soon stopped.

He had to lean against the wall, while rubbing his hair."Why.. Am I suddenly so dizzy?" He mumbled to himself. Before he could continue, Izaya collapsed to the floor, his knees buckling from under him.

Shizuo ran to Izaya's side, taking out his cellphone and dialing Shinra's number.

"Yes?~" He heard.

"Shinra, he collapsed. What am I supposed to do?" Shizuo asked impatiently.

"Hmm…" There was a long pause. "Bring him to his apartment and stay by his side, observing any changes along the way." Shizuo wanted to reply but the doctor had hung up.

"Hey! No way." He shouted, positioning his glasses on the bridge of his nose, with a grunt. "I'm not doing that! Come on, Shinra."

There was no response.

Shizuo grunted. Even though he didn't want to stay at the flea-bag's home, he had no other option left. He walked to Shinjuku, took the elevator. He enjoyed the luxury of the place. Once he arrived, he opened the door with his foot. Izaya's apartment was big, though. He looked around. It had big windows and lots of computers. He didn't know where his room was, and it was late, so he just threw Izaya's body to the couch and went to the kitchen. He didn't know what was going to happen with Izaya. Although, he hated his guts, he didn't want to poison him. If he was going to kill him, then he had to do it with his bare hands, not with Shinra's help.

He heard how Izaya moved around. He felt pity for the man, but he didn't look. He drank some milk and went to Izaya's side. His expression looked funny. He looked concerned and in pain. Shizuo laughed.

'Now it's your turn to suffer, Izaya.' He thought while smiling in a evil way.

Although he observed the changes Izaya suffered through, he didn't write anything down. Nothing actually happened with him, apart from his crying and turning around. His eyes closed, and he forgot about everything. Shizuo wasn't very keen to sleep there, but he had no other option, since Shinra had kind of conditioned him. He thought about what kind of evil things would be happening to Izaya in that moment.

He closed his eyes again and listened to a catchy dance melody in the distance, maybe one of the flea's neighbors. He heard some ambulances in the distance, but everything calmed down after a moment. Some minutes passed, a dog started to bark. He opened one eye and saw some shadows. He stood up and observed Izaya's strange chessboard, filled with Japanese chess figures, western chess figures and Go pieces. He envied Izaya; he was so intelligent, he could even manage to mix the three games together and still play. Shizuo didn't even know how to play one of the games. He saw some lights that were turned on, still he didn't care and continued sleeping on the floor, forgetting about everything..

xXx

The noisy sound of an alarm, probably belonging to a car or something, forced Shizuo to wake up. He was feeling kind of sleepy, still, he managed to stand up, feeling something strange. The atmosphere was totally different. Maybe it was because the sun was shining and the house didn't have the feeling houses have at night.

Thinking about the bizarre doctor he considered another possibility. 'Maybe it's Shinra's beverage…' He thought.

He went to Izaya's kitchen and looked around for something to drink. He didn't find anything appealing, so he just drank water, and washed his face, and only when he felt fully awake did he go to Izaya's side. He choked and almost fainted when he saw him.

No, Izaya didn't have two heads, or his skin tinted blue.

"No…no way!" Shizuo thought, trying not to laugh.

Izaya's flat chest wasn't flat anymore. His hair was now hips length, and his handsome facial features, although they didn't change so much, were more effeminate.

Izaya chose that moment and woke up. When he looked down, he couldn't see his feet, but he saw what Shizuo was looking at. He had breasts. He shouted but his manly voice was now much more higher. When he noticed Shizuo he shouted again.

He tried to control himself, but couldn't help it.

"Y-you brute! What have you done? What are you doing here?" He shouted angrily.

"Let Shinra explain it to you." Shizuo answered with a muted shrug, trying not to laugh at the flea's 'situation'.

The raven haired stood up, feeling a bit shorter, and looked at his reflection on the glass window. He couldn't believe it.

"M-my handsome and awesome face!" He shouted, while combing his hair and rubbing his eyes, hoping it would just be a strange apparition. "Wh-what has happened to me?" Then he fainted.

Shizuo sighed. "Well, flea, let's take you to Shinra's place. This is going to be funny.."

He bent down and carried Izaya's body on his shoulder. Then he walked out and closed the door. The neighbors looked at him in a funny way, but he didn't care. When he arrived on the main street an old man went to his side.

"Young man, that's not the proper way of carrying a lady." He said. "It looks more like you're carrying a corpse, and you don't want to give that impression, do you?" Shizuo sighed.

'Too bad I'm already carrying this flea, otherwise you would be experimenting the proper way of how a punch should feel.' He thought trying to control himself.

Shizuo threw Izaya's body to the ground. Then he took it bridal style. He couldn't believe what he was doing, considering how much he hated the other man.

"That's it, now go on, young man. By the way, don't throw her down like that. It's not good manners." He said, shuffling away.

"Shut up." Shizuo answered and continued his way to Shinra's building, hoping that journey wouldn't be too long.


End file.
